Katie's Song
by XlivingxlegendsX
Summary: Cammie is one of the most loving caring people and it shows through her actions.


As she walks around  
Nothing can bring her down  
Cause God has given her a mission

Cameron Morgan was never popular but she was known for letting people walk all over her. In the 9th grade she finally put her foot down and became independent. Also in the 9th grade she started volunteering at the children's hospital.

Zachary Goode was the quarterback of the football team and his little sister was in the hospital because she was having chemotherapy. She walked into her room and saw a girl, which looked familiar, playing with his sister. He immediately recognized her when she introduced herself.

To let everyone know  
How to keep on wishing  
Well it happened out of the blue  
And brought on something entirely new

Two days later Zach stopped Cammie in the hallway and asked if he could catch a ride with her to the hospital because he was "grounded" and couldn't use his car. When he walked away Bex and Macey, her best friends and co-captains cheerleading team, ran up to her with an accusing looks on their faces. Cammie finally left the truth about her working at the hospital. She accidently let it slip that her and the healthier kids were hosting a car wash. It turned out that it wasn't a mistake in telling them because they got the word out and soon the whole school knew about what was happening. The cheerleading, football, soccer, lacrosse, volleyball, badminton, chess and AV club all pitched in. The cheer team helped wash cars. The football, soccer and lacrosse teams invited whoever showed up, and only the people that got their cars washed, to the party of the year with booze and everything. The volleyball, badminton and chess teams were in charge of making posters and shirts for the volunteers. The AV club made a whole TV and radio advertisements and stations put it on free of charge.

She's got God in her heart  
Heart on her sleeve  
Out there for everyone to see

The car wash was a hit. There were thousands of cars washed from all over Virginia and everyone had fun doing it. There were over 100 people involved in the whole process but everyone gave credit to Cammie. The school was buzzing about the whole thing and the party was amazing as it was promised. On Sunday everyone was planning to meet up at the water park and Zach even invited Cammie. She declined his offer because she always goes to church on Sundays. She invited him along thinking that he wouldn't show up but he did and he brought a couple of his friends. After the service she introduced him to her parents and they didn't seem impressed until she told them he was Jessica's older brother. When they finally left the church Zach and the guys kidnapped her and took her to the water park.

"I love you Cammie," Zach said but she pretended as if she didn't hear him.

No room for tears in her eyes  
And people wonder why  
She smiles  
She smiles

Cameron Morgan was a puzzle because she was always smiling and always giving. Nobody understood the real her. Zach was walking around the hospital looking for Cammie when he saw her taking to one of the doctors. He started walking up to them but stopped short when he heard the doctor saying that time was running out. She nodded in understanding.

"We really appreciate all the money that you raised Cammie."

"I didn't raise it, the community did. I don't want people to have to go through what I do. This money will help you find a cure but I know when that happens I won't be around." The smile never left her face. "I love these kids because I know what they are going through and I pray to God that one day there will be an end to their pain through the help I have given you over the years." She smiled and walked her smile never fell until she saw Zach frozen around the corner.

Just another day

Just another face that change the world  
Just your average

everyday normal high school girl

Well it happened out of the blue  
And brought on something entirely new

The newspapers, radio stations, even TV reporters wanted to get an invert view with Cammie. News had spread through the country and the 17 year old who still hadn't finished high school but had raised millions of dollars for cancer research. She finally caved in annoyance and gave each reporter an interview which was done during school hours. Kids all over the country were inspired with what she did and tried things like that in their communities. Jonas, her brother and school nerd, setup a website were people could send donations and tell stories about what happened during their fundraisers and post comments and ideas. Everyone had a new respect for Cammie Morgan.

She's got  
God in her heart  
Heart on her sleeve  
Out there for everyone to see

No room for tears in her eyes  
And people wonder why  
She smiles  
She smiles

Zach hadn't spoken to Cammie since the event in the hospital. After school one day she followed his car to the hospital. She jumped out of her car.

"Just because I have cancer doesn't mean you should ignore me!" she shouted at him. Someone behind her gasped and when she turned around she saw it was a reporter. She sat down for yet another interview but that time she explained everything starting with her check up in grade nine. The next day there was an assembly and the interview was shown and the school was in shock. The interview went national and money was coming in quicker than ever.

And now she's coming home  
She never was alone  
And now everyone knows

She is slowly dying and people notice because she wasn't as happy as she usually was. Opposing sports teams would come out just to pay three times the amount of an item at the concession stand. Everyone became friendlier and there wasn't as much bullying at schools because almost everyone was apart of the new fundraising club. Cammie was president but handed it off to Zach we it became too much for her to handle.

That she's got  
God on her heart

Heart on her sleeve  
Out there for everyone to see  
No room for tears in her eyes

There was one last major fundraiser that was planned before Cammie had to be confined to bed rest. They were going to hold a bake sale in the middle of The Mall of America. It was a two day bus trip but it was going to last two days. There was a bus full of kids was a trailer of cookies, cakes, and so much more. Cammie had agreed to stop at different cities on the way to Minnesota and pickup more things and money on the way. Zach sat with Cammie on the bus and he admitted that he didn't know how to act around her because he didn't want to have to let go.

God on her heart

Heart on her sleeve  
Out there for everyone to see  
No room for tears in her eyes  
And people wonder why  
She smiles  
She smiles

The bake sale when amazingly well and everything was gone by the end of the second day. They raised over a million dollars for cancer research. About two weeks later she died. It was during one of her visits with Zach. He was holding her when all of a sudden things went crazy. She died with a smile on her face knowing that she did the best that she could. She also knew that she changed the world. The president was aware of her accomplishments and decided that the day she died would become Cameron Day. Just like Victoria Day but everyone paid her a minute of silence.

She changed the world a she knew it. She did whatever she had to. She got more than she bargained for. Cameron Morgan became a legend. She was the one person who stood out and made a difference.

**Please check out this link and help out with cancer.**

** watch?v=3v89OiK3BWE**


End file.
